


Bone-r

by wordbending



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, commission, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 04:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17860271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordbending/pseuds/wordbending
Summary: You had never been more attracted to a man. And certainly never been attracted to a man who was also a skeleton.





	Bone-r

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by Kona! Thank you so much!

You can’t believe this. You’re about to have sex… with - you almost swoon on the spot - _Papyrus!_ You still remember your first meeting, just how adorable Papyrus had been, how deeply you had fallen head over heels the moment he had very loudly proclaimed himself, “THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AMBASSADOR OF HUMANS AND MONSTERS, REPRESENTATIVE OF PEACE AND JUSTICE BETWEEN OUR TWO WONDERFUL SPECIES!”

You had never been more attracted to a man. And certainly never been attracted to a man who was also a skeleton.

You know Papyrus has been waiting for this day too. He’s been… a little too excited about it, loudly proclaiming to you that he’s “FULLY PREPARED FOR ANY TYPE OF AFTER-DARK ACTIVITIES,” whatever that means.

All you have to do… is walk into your bedroom, where Papyrus is waiting for you. Walk into your bedroom. That’s it.

You can’t wait anymore. You shut your eyes and open the door to the bedroom.

Immediately, roses begin to rain from the ceiling, searchlights spin their pink lights around the room, and a nasally, scratchy voice says “OH YESSSSSSSSSS!”

The searchlights point at your bed. On it, lit by the lights, is Papyrus, laying on his side and propping himself up with one arm.

He’s naked. There’s a rose in his mouth, and you’d imagine he’d be wiggling his eyebrows if he had eyebrows to wiggle. There’s also some kind of… phallic protrusion between his legs.

You start to laugh. It’s totally ridiculous, completely over-the-top, but you can’t imagine anything more Papyrus than this.

“SLAIVE???” Papyrus says, spitting the rose out of his mouth and sitting up. “WHAT’S WRONG? DO YOU NOT LIKE IT??? I READ ALL THE GUIDES ON THE INTERNET ABOUT HOW TO BE A GREAT LOVER, WHICH, OF COURSE, I AM, BECAUSE I AM GREAT!”

“I love it!” you say, crossing the room. You put a little swish into your hips as you walk, smiling a wide smile at him, the swish and smile you use on all your lovers. It seems to have no effect on him though - maybe he’s not used to human ideas of sexual magnetism. “You really went all-out, Papyrus.”

“THANK YOU!”

You sit on your bed and nuzzle his side, brushing your cheek against his cheek bones. The ears on top of your head twitch. “I’m so happy to be doing this with you.”

Papyrus blushes. “I… I AM HAPPY TO BE DOING THIS WITH YOU TOO, SLAIVE! WHEN I’M AROUND YOU, I FEEL LIKE BUTTERFLIES ARE IN MY STOMACH!”

You barely stifle a laugh. “Do you even have a stomach?”

“NO! THAT’S THE STRANGE THING ABOUT IT!”

“But…” you say gently. “You do have one of… these?”

You reach between his legs and brush your fingers across the protrusion, making Papyrus shiver. And you belatedly realize, from the shape, that it’s _not_ his penis. You look down and see that it’s a glowing white bone, like a tibia.

“Er?” you say.

“IT’S MY BONE-R!” says Papyrus cheerfully. “NYEH HEH HEH!”

You can’t stifle your laughter now. You laugh hard and uproariously, your long black tail wagging back and forth. This is why you love him - he’s just so strange and funny. He always makes you laugh, and he’s always happy and loving and helpful to everyone he meets.

“DO YOU… NOT LIKE IT?” says Papyrus, somehow sweating.

“No, no,” you say, once you’ve collected yourself. “I love it. Can you change its shape?”

“CERTAINLY! NOTHING IS TOO COMPLEX FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE IT TO LOOK LIKE?”

On cue, you tilt his head towards you, then sit up and shuck down your shorts and underwear, kicking them off your legs. Your cock bounces free as soon as your clothes are gone, already hard. It’s been making an embarrassing tent in your shorts ever since you came home - you’ve been eager to do this with Papyrus from the moment you met him.

Not satisfied enough, you take off your black vest and your undershirt, revealing your kind of pudgy stomach and bare chest. Your tail twitches again, wrapping around your body like a snake.

Now you’re as naked as he is. Your heart pounds rapidly - you’re more excited about this than anything in a long time.

You motion towards your cock.

“Like one of these?”

You sit back down and Papyrus looks at it, then looks back at you. “AH, YES! MONSTERS HAVE THESE TOO!”

“Oh, do they?” you say. You suppose that makes sense - not every monster is a talking skeleton.

Papyrus closes his eyes and concentrates, and you see the “boner” distort before shifting in shape. Then it perfectly takes the shape of a human penis - it’s like a very strange, magical strap-on.

“So…” you say. “Does it feel good when I do this?”

And you reach out again and slide your fingers up the shaft. Papyrus takes in a sharp breath. It must be very sensitive indeed.

“Y-YES! IT FEELS INCREDIBLE!” he says. “DO IT AGAIN!”

“Hmm,” you say, smilingly slyly. “And what if I do _this?”_

You take the shaft between your fingers and start to stroke it. It doesn’t move like skin, even though it feels like skin between your fingers, albeit much warmer. Papyrus starts to take in sharp breaths, sweat somehow appearing on his brow, as you slowly move your hands up and down the shaft.

“W-WOWIE… I DIDN’T KNOW HUMANS COULD FEEL THIS WAY…!”

“You know what’d feel even better?” you say, feeling your cock twitch between your legs. “If you touched me too.”

“CERTAINLY!” Papyrus says, as cheerful as ever, before he reaches out and touches your cheek before leaning down into a kiss, pressing his mouth against your lips.

You laugh softly, feeling yourself blush. “No, I meant…” You take his hand and lead it between your legs until his fingers slide over your cock. It’s surprisingly warm, even though his fingers aren’t anything like human skin - it must be all the magic inside him. “Down here.”

Papyrus nods. “LIKE THIS?”

And he starts to stroke your cock, up and down, just like you’re doing to him. You’re worried that his bony fingers will hurt, but he’s incredibly gentle with them, his touch feather-soft, his fingers still pleasantly warm. It makes you gasp sharply and you barely manage to not bite your lip to stifle a moan.

“That… that’s really good, Papyrus,” you say, continuing to stroke his cock as he strokes yours. You feel a blush rise to your cheeks and sweat on your brow, but more than that, you feel a growing pleasure rising up through you, from between your legs up through the rest of your body. Your heart pounds rapidly against your chest, and you can’t help it - you start _purring._

“S-SLAIVE! YOU’RE MAKING THAT NOISE AGAIN!”

“It means I feel good,” you explain, not even caring anymore as you start rubbing up against his side, your purring causing you to vibrate against his bones.

“OH! WONDERFUL!” says Papyrus, obviously relieved. “I TOLD YOU I AM A GREAT LOVER!”

“Kiss me,” you say, and Papyrus does. He bends down and pulls you into another kiss and you insistently press your lips against his mouth. Your purring increases in intensity as you feel the warmth of his magic against your lips - you’ve kissed him many, many times, but it never gets old.

“ _Papyrus_ ,” you moan as he strokes you more rapidly, more intensely.

“SLAIVE!” Papyrus says as you stroke his cock, your hand almost becoming a blur. You feel it distort in your hands - he must be having trouble concentrating.

“Papyrus, I… I need you… I want you inside me,” you breathe out. “I can’t… if you keep touching me, I’ll come, and I can’t, not yet…”

Without another word, you push Papyrus’ hand away and roll your leg over his hips, positioning yourself so that your cocks are touching. Then you lift yourself higher, holding onto his shoulder bone for leverage as you position his cock against your entrance.

“You want this, right?” you say, breathing heavily. “You want to… to fuck me?”

Papyrus nods rapidly. “YES! YES, I DO!”

That’s all the encouragement you need. You sit down against his cock, and you’re immediately thankful it’s magical - it’s huge, and you’re so much smaller than him, and if this was a normal cock, you aren’t sure that it would fit. But it slides right into you, stretching you out - you gasp as your hips slide downwards, as his cock fills you.

Papyrus lets out a moan and your cock twitches again, precome beginning to spill down your shaft. He’s enjoying this. Papyrus is enjoying this. That’s all you need to know.

“R-ready?” you stammer out.

“INDEED I AM!” says Papyrus, his hand resting on your hips, sliding down over your rear.

“Then… do it, Papyrus,” you say. “ _Fuck me.”_

Simultaneously, Papyrus thrusts his hips upward and pushes down on your rear. You let out another moan, unwilling to stop it even if you were able to, as his cock fills you completely, all the way to the base. Your cock bounces from the impact, spilling precome all over him.

“Again!” you say, smiling a wide, uneven smile. “Again!”

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…” he says. “PLEDGE TO BE THE GREATEST LOVER YOU HAVE EVER HAD!!!”

And he starts thrusting in and out of you, slowly at first but progressively faster and faster. You lift your hips with the rhythm, trying to match him, but his thrusts are rapid and intense - nothing like the sweet, gentle man you know so well.

“DOES IT… DOES IT FEEL GOOD, SLAIVE?” he says.

You can barely speak, you’re losing your mind. Every thrust of his cock into you, against your prostate, sends a shockwave of pleasure through you. Your tail whips back and forth, unable to keep still.

“Y-yes!” you stammer out. “Yes! Yes!”

“IT FEELS… IT FEELS GOOD FOR ME TOO!” says Papyrus. “THIS IS AMAZING!”

Papyrus thrusts with wild abandon, his hands shaking as he presses them firmly against your rear, and you can no longer keep up with his rhythm. You’re losing control, control of everything, control of even your thoughts.

“I love you!” you shout. “I love you! I love you!”

And your toes curl, there are stars in your eyes, your ears go stiff, and you’re coming, spilling your come onto his pelvic bone, his ribs.

“SLAIVE!!!” yells Papyrus, and then a full shudder rocks his body. There’s one final thrust and then the cock inside you disappears as he completely loses focus. With a loud, obscene moan, he falls backwards onto the bed.

You collapse onto his body, purring like you’ve never purred in your entire life. You’ve never been so happy.

“HOW WAS… HOW WAS THAT?” Papyrus says, sounding unusually out of breath. “WAS I THE GREATEST LOVER YOU’VE EVER HAD?”

You smile, breathing heavily yourself. “It doesn’t matter,” you say. “Because I’ve never been in more in love with anyone in my entire life.”

“I WILL TAKE THAT AS A YES!” says Papyrus. “NYEH HEH HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM THE GREATEST LOVER IN THE WHOLE WORLD! THIS IS EVERYTHING I’VE EVER DREAMED OF!”

You laugh softly and curl up onto his chest. He reaches up and pets your ears and you purr even louder.

“I’m so happy to have met you,” you say.

“I AM HAPPY AS WELL!” he says. “LET US DO THIS AGAIN! I MUST RETAIN MY TITLE OF LOVING CHAMPION!”

You smile mischievously at him.

“Anytime.”


End file.
